


The apartment

by Hell2here0i0come0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Break Up, College, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Riding, Shower Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Threesome, Top Harry, Top Zayn, assplay, cum from fingering, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell2here0i0come0/pseuds/Hell2here0i0come0
Summary: So this is a Larry smut! Hope you like it! Please leave kudos and comment, I love comments and tell me what your suggestions are. That being said, enjoy!Also, there’s a cool spin-off to this story that I love called can I touch by mickeyvich. Read that too if you want :)Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358984





	1. Don’t worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter!! Hope you like it, please comment!

****

Finally Louis was free, away from home in Doncaster to now an apartment in London. The busy bustling streets of London. Sure his mum hated for him to go to uni so far away and yeah it was a big step for him, all alone in the big city... well not all alone. See, living independently in an apartment was not easily affordable so fortunately he met harry, and between the two of them, they shared the rent, often cooked meals for each other and just got on bloody well. Harry was Louis's age except he didn't go to uni, rather owned a bakery not far from the apartment. Was doing pretty well the bakery and harry had big ambitions of opening up multiple bakeries in London. For now though, he did his best at the current bakery and living with Louis allowed him to save up more for his future plans.

The boys first met at the bakery where Louis saw a tall mop of curls behind the counter and instantly recognised the boy from the ad on the net. He found harry to be very polite and charming and soon moved in the two bedroom apartment. The apartment was very nice to say the least. A spacious living room and kitchen with a balcony overseeing a beautiful view of London. Single bathroom though, but the boys managed and all was good.

Louis had his routine of waking up early for uni and harry waking soon after. They had nice schedules with Louis usually being back by 3 and Harry at 4. Harry'd occasionally invite friends over, namely zayn, Liam and Niall. All of 'em had fun together either at bars or just lounging around the apartment. Louis appreciated Harry being totally fine with Eleanor (Louis's girlfriend who he was going to uni with) coming over sometimes. Harry'd be nice enough to leave them the apartment to themselves most of the times. It was nice.

Louis'd never been bothered by Harry's clinginess. Yes they'd hug each other all the time, always sit next to each other on the couch and would cuddle on movie nights at the apartment. Harry liked to be the big spoon so what? Besides it was nice cuddling with the big oaf, especially when it got cold. Louis'd swear the boy was a genuine human heater, and a good one at that. And so Louis wouldn't mind when harry would come up behind him when he was cutting vegetables on the counter. He'd laugh as Harry's cold hands slipped under his sweatshirt to rub the soft warm skin underneath. Those hands would trace patterns on his soft tummy causing the boy to laugh and push the man away, to no avail. Or how when both of them would be dressed in nothing shirts and boxers, Harry's hands would rub up and down Louis's muscular hairless thighs causing goosebumps to arise on the smaller boy's legs. Yeah, louis didn't mind it at all.

One evening however, both of them arrived at the apartment at the same time and wanted to shower. After arguing for a bit, who was justified to go first, louis nonchalantly proposed they take one together . 'I'm going first wether you come with or not Harold!' stubbornly declared the short boy. 'It's harry' harry muttered and agreed. Harry got in first and as he stood beneath the hot shower, letting the warm water heat up his body, entered louis, naked. 'What's this, never seen a man before sunshine?' Smirked louis as he too stood beneath the comfortingly hot shower. After stuttering nonsense, harry grumbled a 'shut up' as both boys began lathering themselves up with soap.

Fuck, harry thought. No. Fuck fuckity fuck! Harry thought. Louis's small pale body, with his delicious curves, water rolling down that smooth skin, those muscled arms, those gorgeous legs. And then Louis turned around, confirming Harry's suspicions of the most cute bubble butt he'd laid his eyes on. Just then Louis's head turned back. 'Wash me back f'r me haz?' Casually said the shorter boy. And so harry did just that, lathering up soap on that muscular back. But as his hands went lower and lower, he couldn't help but start soaping up Louis's arse. 'Oh!' Said the boy in surprise but shrugged his shoulders as harry soaped up his hands good and then proceeded to knead those marshmallow cheeks earnestly. Louis simply put his hands on the wall as harry took his time. Oblivious to the entire predicament harry was caught up in. Louis turned back when harry was done. ''K, now your turn.' Said to which harry blushed but assumed the same position as Louis. Louis proceeded to wash his back and did his bum too since harry did his. They washed up and just like that louis went to his room to get changed.

After that event though, things became slightly different. Harry started touching louis more, namely his bum. Gently caressing his arse when they were cuddling, squeezing it when they hugged and light pats all around. Louis once asked him why he'd do it so often to which 'but Louis it's fun to play with!' Harry whined causing them both to laugh.

From the beginning louis knew Harry's obsession of being naked and it took a lot of conniving for harry to at least put on boxers in the apartment.

One Sunday afternoon, as Louis lay face down on his bed working a project on his laptop, harry came in and fell down besides him. The boy was frustrated and bored but Louis paid no attention to him citing the project he had to do. Soon enough, a hand made its way to his pyjama covered butt. 'Seriously haz? Got nothing better to do?' Said louis rolling his eyes . 'Pfft it's your fault I'm bored' came the explanation and as always the hand started playing with his bum.

Unbothered , louis continued typing on his laptop . A few minutes had passed after which he heard harry whisper 'lift up your hips'. Louis's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but shrugging his shoulders he did as he was told. It was just harry, he thought. Quite a surprise, louis found out as Harry's hands gripped his pyjamas and pulled them down revealing the boy's black boxers. 'Ah much better' sighed harry and once again began massaging Louis's arse. Rolling his eyes, louis went back to work with Harry's hands all over him, on his legs, in between his thighs, on his bum. After that though, a rule was made that louis would always wear boxers inside the apartment like harry, no more pyjamas or jeans. When asked why, harry simply replied 'can play with your bum better' with a wink. Louis could only scoff at the weirdness of his roommate.

In the following months, Louis's relationship with Eleanor would be stressed. Arguments and fights plagued their relationship and in those days louis was mostly just sad and depressed. It broke Harry's heart to see the sassy and always excited boy like this. Many a time louis would come sulking to harry for comfort by talking and cuddling. And so he sat on Harry's lap in nothing but black boxers and a white t-shirt, the movie on the screen long forgotten, he rested his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. Eleanor and him had  fought and he trudged back to the apartment, depressed. He took up Harry's idea for a movie and cuddle and so here he was. Harry's hand travelling up and down his back, his shirt raised up so harry could rub his naked back. The other on his lower back as he felt sleep overcome him. 'Shh sleep boo' harry said but louis just closed his eyes. The hand on his lower back however moved down to the waistband of his boxers. Slowly it crept down until it grasped a bum cheek and gently caressed it. Louis made no move to protest. He was way too tired so he sat plainly as harry started playing with his naked bum. It was a delight for harry to gently rub Lou's arse. He knew louis needed it. To be touched this way.

Louis and Eleanor broke up the following days causing Louis to break down. But harry was there and so were zayn, Liam and Niall. The boys consoled him and harry cared for the broken boy till louis finally got past it. He decided to move on.

Recently Louis and Harry had begun to shower together. Their schedules aligned that way and so most days they'd soap each other up and shower. One Sunday evening as both boys watched a movie louis sat on Harry's lap as usual but soon after Harry instructed the boy to lay over his lap. 'Wanna play with your bum right now' harry causally said and Louis complied. Over Harry's lap he rested his head on a pillow as harry drew his boxers down. Not much of a surprise now as harry often liked touching the bare skin. Soon louis yawned and felt sleep overtake him. Now the boy naked, except for his shirt lay over Harry's lap, asleep. Harry took out his phone and placed it on the table beside as the phone started recording. Grabbing a bottle from the drawer, he opened it up. Louis snored as hands spread open his arse and a slippery thick liquid dripped over his sweet sensitive hole. Fingers breached the virgin hole eliciting a gasp from Louis's soft lips. The bubbly butt jiggled from the intensity of fingers fucking into it. Moans escaped Louis's parted lips. A knock on the door was heard before someone entered the apartment .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and drop a kudos! :)   
> Thanks for reading!!


	2. It’s just me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2!!! Smut warning! Please comment and tell me what you think!

Louis’s 

Louis’s eyes slowly opened, his vision blurry, as he slowly regained consciousness. He lifted his head a bit to recognise the black sofa in the living room he was sleeping on. He heard murmuring voices as cold air traveled up his bare legs. He gasped when he felt something prodding his arse. 'Mm the hell?' Said Louis groggily. 'Shh babe' a familiar deep voice gently replied as a hand ran up his back, pushing his shirt to his shoulders. Louis looked back to see he was laying over Harry's lap on their sofa whilst Harry was fingering his arse. And zayn, zayn?! His friend was sitting opposite to harry as both of them whispered to each other. 'Haz what the fuck? Zayn what're you-' he was cut off as pleasure wracked his body. 'It's alright Lou, it's just me. Shush now we're talking' zayn said as if seeing his mate being fingered was the most normal thing in the world. 

 

Louis clutched the pillow under his head tight and couldn't help moan when Harry's fingers hit something deep inside. His humiliation was evident from the deep blush on his face. Sure Harry played with his arse here and there but why is he fingering him and why is zayn here. He recognised two fingers which were scissoring open his arse and felt another hand kneading his arse cheek and pulling it apart. 'Think he's a bit dry haz' zayn spoke. ' yeah, fetch me some more lube' Harry's deep voice echoed. Fingers exited Louis's bum as two hands pulled the soft cheeks apart. Thick cold lube spilled on his hole which fingers rubbed around and pushed into his arse. The boy's whines were reciprocated with gentle shushes. 'Lemme have a feel' louis heard zayn's lustful voice as Harry's long fingers were replaced by thick ones. Zayn fingered his arse hard and fast whilst Harry gently patted the jiggling buttocks. Both continued their conversation with Louis's gasps and moans echoing the living room.

 

Soon after louis was brought to realisation of his leaking hard-on when Harry started bouncing his leg up and down. The wet boner rutted against Harry's smooth thigh. 'He close?' Asked zayn nonchalantly. 'Reckon so' Harry replied pushing Louis's thighs apart to reveal thick fingers plunging in and out of the the squelching opening. Tears welled up in Louis's eyes and his face burned red when he realised how close he was. It only took harry to whisper 'cum f'r me' when Louis erupted over his thighs. His body shook violently as with a sharp gasp, ropes of warm cum splattered over Harry's thighs. Zayn's fingers slowly pulled out and he stood up. 'I'll see you tomorrow haz, bye' was all he said before the closing of their front door was heard in the apartment.

 

Louis eyes were closed as he panted furiously after that intense orgasm. He felt numb and weak and strangely satisfied too. Harry carefully pulled him up to sit the boy on his lap. Louis buried his face in his neck, not knowing exactly what just happened. Harry simply hummed as he grabbed his phone from the table. Soon after, both of them took a shower. Not a word was said during it. Louis went to his room after to get changed. He came out wearing boxer shorts and a plain shirt. 'Hey Lou wanna watch a movie?' Shouted Harry from the kitchen in his usual cheerful voice. 'Uhh yeah sure' said louis, still fazed after the event that just occurred. An hour later, they were cuddling under a blanket on the same black sofa, watching the movie together. Harry kept his hands to himself. No touches to Louis's bum or bare skin at all. Odd is what louis thought but he shrugged to himself as they enjoyed the movie together.

 

By the time the movie was over. Both boys were half asleep. Slowly they trudged to their rooms. Louis took off his shirt and boxers, turned the light off and snuggled deep inside the warm sheets of his bed. Around 10 mins later when he was nearly asleep, his door opened. He turned to see none other than his roommate standing there in only his boxers, and a small bottle in his hand. Harry shut the door and gave him a warm smile, sitting beside him. 'What's wrong haz, you alright' louis whispered as he tried to sit up but Harry's hand on his chest signalled him to lay down. 'Shh baby, turn around for me' Harry's deep voice said. Louis just stared at him in confusion. That bottle, did harry want to- ' on your tummy love, come on' harry insisted. Sighing, louis obeyed and laid stomach down.

 

Harry's hands gripped the duvet around Louis's feet and pushed it up, revealing his hairless legs and plush arse, until the bungled up sheets rested on the small of Louis's back. Louis nervously bit his lip and gripped his pillow tight, not knowing what Harry wanted. 'Mmm good boy for me, there we go darling' Harry's silky voice murmured as his large hands cupped Louis's bubble butt and squeezed it gently. Harry's thumbs slid into the cleft of his bum and pushed it apart revealing the innocent hole. 'Aww such a small hole you got there boo bear, so cute' Harry's voice dripped with sweetness. Goosebumps arose on Louis's skin. What was happening, harry never talked like this. Louis blushed profusely at Harry's comments. Harry tutted as a finger ran over Louis's hole. 'No no this won't do darling, look at this you're so dry here baby boy.' Louis gasped as the finger applied pressure on the tight hole. 'There there love, it's ok, I'm here. I'll take good care of you, don't you worry' harry spoke as if he was talking to a toddler.

 

A lot of lube was poured over Louis's hole, which then Harry's fingers gently used to massage the tight pucker. Soon enough harry got a finger fucking in and out. 'So good for me babe, so good' Harry praised as more lube was dripped over his hole. Louis laid plaint on his tummy, getting fingered by harry. He could never resist when it came to harry. After a few minutes, Harry had two fingers plunging into Louis's arse without mercy. His other hand firmly rested over Louis's back to keep him still. The sound of harry fingering him was clear by the sloppy sounds his lube covered hole was making. Louis moaned as harry kept hitting something inside him. 'Yeah baby that's it, let me finger you nice and hard' harry exclaimed as he looked down to see lube seeping down Louis's hole to his balls. Louis'ships were raised and Harry gripped the boy's hard twitching cock. 'Make a messy for me baby boy, go ahead it's ok' harry cooed and on his command louis came, hard.

 

He laid back down before harry came back to see the exhausted boy asleep. Harry cleaned him up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, did you like it? Please comment! And drop a kudos :)


	3. You can’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok again this is mostly... smut. Yay! Hope you like it, Please comment and tell me what you think!

Louis woke up at 7 as usual. He stretched around and yawned in his bed before standing up when he felt a strange tingle in his bum. 'Oh!' He said aloud, last night coming back to him. Sudden visions of clenching the sheets tight and biting his pillow as sensations of fingers going in and out of his arse rattled his brain. The feeling of Harry's large hand around his erect cock and how he came with harry stroking him up and down with a firm yet gentle twist. But then he suddenly shook his head, coming back to reality. 'I'm gonna be late!' He thought and hurried to get ready. As per usual, he made his breakfast and ate it alone, harry wakes up about an hour after louis and so comes back from the bakery to the apartment an hour after louis does. Louis quickly ate breakfast and left for uni. 

It was a stressful day to say the least, louis has classes nearly throughout the day. Although he did get to eat lunch with Niall and yeah that was nice. See Niall goes to the same uni and takes different courses but they still manage to eat lunch together. Hence the first thing louis did after entering the apartment was to fall down on their couch. After resting for a bit, he decided to take a shower. Needless to say the shower was calming, he was shy of singing infront of others so when he showered alone he had the chance to sing as much as he wanted to and so that's what he did. Still humming the tune, he wrapped a blue soft towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom when he heard 'Lou?' 

'Oh haz! You're back, how was work' louis smiled brightly at him, looking for his phone on the couch. 'Why... why did you shower without me' harry slowly said. 'What' louis turned back to see hurt across Harry's face. 'Oh I was just tired so thought a shower would help' louis said. 'Then you should've told me and waited for me. You took one without me' harry said, clearly upset. 'Didn't think it mattered much haz, next time' , 'No!' Harry said cutting off Louis. 'This isn't fair you shouldn't have done that. We're gonna take one together again and that's final' Harry said folding his arms over his chest. He looked as angry and threatening as a cute kitten. That, coupled with his tiny pout, louis definitely would've laughed if it were any other situation. He sighed and put his head down, trying to hide his smirk. 'Alright then you big oaf' said louis with a smile. Harry walked over to him then and hugged him . 'Thanks boo bear' he whispered, but before louis could reply he added 'gotta punish you first though' . 

Harry walked past him to sit on the couch. He smiled at louis before beckoning him over. Louis furrowed his eyebrows but stood infront of him nonetheless. 'I'm gonna spank you over my knee darling, I don't want you arguing any more. We both know I have to do this' harry told him matter of factly and grabbed Louis's hips so the boy stood between Harry's legs. Louis stood silent as Harry grabbed his towel and slowly pulled it off. It landed quietly on the floor as a naked Louis was presented to harry in their living room. Harry leaned forward to press a light kiss on Louis's tummy, running his hands up and down Louis's sides before manoeuvring him over his lap. Louis laid across his flat mate's lap as Harry's hand travelled down his back to get a feel of the round bum. 

Harry laid the first spank to which louis yelped. Harry simply shushed him and continued to spank one cheek after the other. Louis's arse bounced with each spank as Harry's free hand comfortingly rubbed the boy's back. Louis closed his eyes as he thought about how he was  getting a spanking over Harry's lap. He blushed in shame. Harry stopped once Louis's bubble butt looked a bit pink. He sat louis on his lap and the pair cuddled as harry shushed the sniffling boy. Later they took the shower together, harry thoroughly washing louis, paying close attention to his bum. 'Gonna wash your boypussy now boo bear' he sweetly said. Louis made no move to protest when harry had him turned around, hands on the glass wall as he kissed Louis's bum and spat on his hole, eventually licking over the tight little pucker. 'Mm yeah there's my baby, tastes so good. Don't clench baby boy, it's only me. There we go darling, thank you' harry said proudly. Louis's moans could be heard throughout the apartment as harry ate him out. His tongue tasted all of Louis's ass before finally going deep inside his hole. Harry made sloppy slurping sounds and held the trembling boy's hips firmly. A few minutes had barely passed and louis shot hot white ropes of cum all over the glass wall. Tears threatened to spill his eyes from the pleasure as Harry turned him around with a slap to his ass and immediately swallowed his cock. Louis's little cock twitched violently with oversensitivity as Harry's mouth sucked yet another little orgasm from him. Everything after that was a blur. 

Vaguely, Louis remembers harry drying him off and shushing his sniffles with light kisses all over his thighs and tummy. He remembers Harry's light chuckle when the rough towel was rubbed over his sensitive hole. He was carried to his room and then laid down on his bed, harry tucking him in. 

Harry went to his room and laid down on his bed, naked. He got his phone and then watched himself wash louis. He watched as he rubbed down those muscles on his back to that bubble butt, water dripping down over it. The palm of his hand colliding with those fat cheeks. Louis's moans and soft little whimpers. Thank god his camera was at a good angle. He could see louis scrunch up his face and hang open his mouth, his little body shook as he came. Harry stroked his hard cock furiously before turning on his tummy and rutting against his bedsheets. Harry's hips moved up and down, forward and back, his tall naked body rutting against the soft sheets. He could see from the corner of his eye the video still playing, louis whining loudly. Harry's arse clenched and he came with a soft grunt, laying still on his tummy, his eyes droopy. He sighed, pleasantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup... yeah... so... how was it? I think I went overboard with the smut but tell me what you think, please comment and kudos!


	4. Been So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Yay!! Ok this chapter is a little different, I’ll let you read it and find out, it’s the longest one I’ve written so please be nice! Drop a kudos and please comment I love comments! One more thing I wanna thank Elmara cuz I was about to give up on this fic but now I won’t!

Over the course of the week, a routine was set up in the apartment. Louis would wake up, go to university, come back and immediately strip down to his jockstrap. Soon harry would be back from the bakery and both the boys would enjoy lunch together after which louis caught up on his coursework and then after dinner they would go to bed. This of course included Harry's light touches to Louis's little body, his fingertips grazing the soft skin of his tummy and his hairless thighs, and his plump arse which was conveniently bare and exposed due to the jockstrap. Also, never would a day go by without harry sneaking into Louis's room late at night. 

Most days louis wouldn't bother opening his eyes as he was gently shifted to lay on his tummy before harry would lube up his long fingers and thrust them deep inside the tight hole. Louis couldn't help escape soft whimpers and whines as he was used this way. Harry would finger him nice and hard with gently yet strong thrusts, his fingers sliding all the way inside before coming out with an audible plop. The overuse of lube made a nasty squelching sound whenever harry slid his fingers out which greatly embarrassed the poor boy who laid plaint and ready. Harry's dirty talk never failed to make Louis's cock wet with leaking precum. 'Hmm sweetie, there you go, let hazza finger your greedy boypussy' 'shh baby don't be embarrassed, I know your little hole needs this. It's sucking my fingers so nicely darling'. Louis would moan as the thrusts became faster and faster. The soft yet rugged blanket harry placed before created the perfect friction for his cock to rut against. 'Good boy, whose my slutty baby, whose my slutty baby' harry would mumble in a baby's voice as two fingers became three. 'Bet this is how you made cummies when you were little huh boo bear, rutting against your bed' , 'it's alright, hazza's here. Gonna help you make so much cummies, don't you worry'. Louis's body trembled with the force of his orgasm. His hips frantically rutting against the blanket as his cock spurted white ropes of cum. Harry cooed and praised him, cleaning his up and leaving shortly with a large stain in his boxers.  
This had now become the norm in the apartment. 

'Harry' 

'Hmmm' he grumbled 

'Harry!' 

'What? Who's it' he sleepily grumbled and opened his eyes to see zayn peering down at him. 'Finally, wake up already. Lou told me you were sick so I came to check up on you' zayn said, bringing his hands to stroke Harry's messy curls. 'Hmm yeah, a little flu that's all.' Harry replied yawning cutely. Zayn smiled and removed his shoes, laying down next to the boy who had nothing but boxers on. Harry immediately nuzzled his head in Zayn's shoulder as zayn lay sideways facing the boy. Zayn played with the boy's curls, admiring Harry's figure he stared at the lean body, his abs on display, not a single hair from his chest to his feet. 'How you feeling' zayn asked to which harry looked up at him, his face tired and exhausted with some of his curls sticking to his damp forehead, 'like shit' Harry replied. Zayn barked out a laugh at the abrupt answer, causing harry to whine and shove his head as deep as he could in Zayn's shoulder. 'Aww babe you know I'm messing with ya' zayn smiled, kissing the top of his head. 

Both boys laid like that, cuddling in the pleasant silence. Zayn was 2 years older than Harry and believe it or not, he worked as an investment banker despite him looking and dressing like a model as people would say, much to his annoyance. Yeah he took care of his appearance and went to the gym a lot, that doesn't mean he can't be smart. He and harry were very close, zayn felt like an older brother to the tall clumsy oaf and harry took comfort in Zayn's protectiveness. 

'So' zayn said, breaking the silence. 'You having fun with Louis?' Harry could clearly see Zayn's smirk from the the tone of his voice. He blushed and mumbled 'yeah'. 'Hmm is that right huh, could tell from that arse how good he must be. Submissive too I reckon'. Zayn said and harry again mumbled 'yeah'. 'He's tight though isn't he hazza, fingered him last time and I swear he's a virgin. Has my baby fucked Louis yet' zayn whispered secretly as if they were in a crowd, running his hand down Harry's naked back, causing goosebumps to rise over the boy's tan skin. Harry finally pulled away from Zayn's shoulder and zayn saw then Harry's deep blush. 'Not yet' Harry mumbled again. 'Cuz he's tight right baby? His little hole can't take my baby's big cock yet can it' zayn cooed as his hand went down to grope Harry's rock hard cock through his boxers. 

'Zayn!' Harry gasped and moved his hips as zayn stroked his leaking cock with one hand and caressed Harry's curls with the other. Harry burrowed himself into zayn as he started humping Zayn's hand. Zayn shushed the boy's whimpers, 'why would you look at that, my hazza's so hard huh, baby your cock's leaking for me isn't it' zayn huskily said. Harry moaned in pleasure. 'How bout this baby haz' zayn said as his hand left Harry's cock and moved to palm his butt through the boxers. Harry immediately stilled. 'But... not anymore..' Harry hesitantly said. 'Aww I know you don't like playing with this anymore baby but right now, I really, really want to' zayn said, his hands slipping down to cup the bare bum, groping the flesh in his hand. A finger slipped between the cheeks to rub over the soft pucker. 'Im afraid I really really wanna play with you baby hazza. Shush now I won't take no for an answer k baby?'. 'But what if someone' Harry said reluctantly only for zayn to cut him off 'baby, Lou won't be back for three hours yeah? Plenty of time till then'. Now harry knew there was no other option. He nodded and said ok. 'Besides look at you' zayn said, 'you're sick and you look so tired baby, lemme put a nice warm load into you k?'. Zayn kissed his lips and whispered 'what do you call me'. Harry looked up with wide eyes, 'papa'. 'Yeah papa's baby' zayn moaned. He got up and took off Harry's wet boxers. He looked down at the boy, Harry was clearly nervous, his body was glistening with sweat, his hair messed up, his abs contracting and relaxing and his big hard cock laid over his tummy, wet and leaking. 

Zayn bent down to Harry's cock which flinched when Zayn's warm breath hit it. He pressed his lips gently over the base with a soft kiss, causing the length to twitch as a drop of precum leaked from the tip. Zayn stuck out his tongue to lightly lap at the wet tip. Harry whined as his body shook with desperation. 'There there papa's got ya'  
Zayn soothed, running his hands over the smooth muscled thighs. It had been so long since he got to do this. Harry had slowly started disliking being fucked and so it had been months since zayn fucked him. Before however, it was another story...  
'Hands and knees for papa please' zayn ordered.  
The clock ticked... as zayn pounded into harry.  
'Papa! Oh papa!' 'Baby hazza, whose my baby hazza' Skin slapping, moaning,panting,bed creaking

'Aahh papa it hurts, please' 'Lemme fuck you baby, been so long, lemme fuck you' 'there we go, take it baby, Shh take it' 'One more baby, one more I know you can do it' 'Aah papa!'  
'Love you baby hazza, papa loves you' 

Sniffling, whimpering,kissing

Harry laid sideways, naked and asleep. Zayn spooned him from behind, also naked. His soft cock inside harry, cum slowly dripping out. His hips still moved rhythmically, short gentle thrusts as he savoured the feeling of being inside harry after so long. His lips kissed Harry's shoulders, his back and his lips before he pulled out. He cleaned up Harry and the room. 

As he sat in the living room watching tv, louis came back. 'Oh hey! How is he' Louis asked. 'I stayed with him and took care of him, think he's getting better, how was uni?' zayn said. 'Brilliant! Yeah it was alright, today's lecturer was boring as hell though' Louis said as he walked over to the kitchen. Just then harry limped his way out. 'Haz what happened to your leg, you ok?' Louis saw and walked over to help him sit on the sofa next to zayn. Zayn smirked as harry sheepishly said 'oh yeah my leg's still asleep'. Louis and zayn made lunch whilst harry watched a bit of tv. All of them ate together and then comfortably sat and watched a movie . It was only after the movie ended that harry noticed and said, 'boo why're you wearing pants'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats that! I really hope you don’t hate the bottom harry part! I write fics I’d like to read and for me seeing a top being a bottom sometimes is SO hot! You’ll be seeing plenty of bottom louis action next time! Hope you like it and please comment and kudos if you like :)


	5. Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so long, finally I could update!! As this fic was and is, smut! Leave your thoughts in the comments and give a kudos if you like it! Enjoy!

'Oh umm, well I kinda forgot when I got in' Louis mumbled sheepishly looking down to the ground from where he sat on the sofa. Harry tutted in disappointment and called the boy over to him, not missing the way zayn smirked sitting beside him. Louis made his way to harry and stood in front of his opened legs. 

'Darling I thought we had a rule. You know what you were supposed to do didn't you. Did you think because I was sick I wouldn't punish you?' Louis shifted awkwardly on his feet, clearly aware of Zayn's presence which added more embarrassment to the moment. ' 'M sorry' he mumbled, eyes to the ground, his pretty face blushing red. Harry looked fondly at the boy, unable to resist smiling. 'Well you were right baby, I'm not feeling well and clearly someone has to punish your naughty behaviour. Zayn babe if you could?' Louis's eyes opened wide at that as he looked at harry who warmly smiled at him beckoning him to zayn. 

Ten minutes later, Louis found himself bent over Zayn's knees, completely naked with his head resting in Harry's lap. 'Seventeen!' He counted as one after the other, spanks were laid on his arse. 'Look at you such a good boy, letting Zaynie spank your naughty arse' harry cooed in his ear, stroking the feather hair. His naked body was at display for anyone to see. Zayn rubbed his bare back whilst his other hand spanked the bubble butt. Louis whined and wriggled in attempts to free himself from being spanked like a little boy. He blushed in shame remembering how he was a uni student now and was all grown up, yet was over his friend's lap being spanked and cooed at. Zayn held his waist tighter whilst harry mumbled sweet nothings. 'Aww is boo bear embarrassed. Is it cuz it's zaynie spanking that cute bum? Don't worry my darling, he won't tell anyone will you zaynie.' Zayn paused and looked over to harry with glazed eyes. His hand resting on the pink bum slowly rubbing circles into the warm flesh. 'Shh boo I won't tell anyone darling. There there it's alright, you've been a good boy haven't you' zayn continued his finger slipping between the cheeks to rub over his hole. 

Louis's breath hitched as he nodded, clearly tired. Zayn gathered the boy up to his lap for a cuddle as harry clicked the remote to continue watching the movie they’d paused. Louis greatly accepted the embrace and rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder, his arms around the other’s neck. Zayn hummed, drawing patterns on the naked boy’s back with his fingers, holding him tight. It wasn’t the first time he had to take care of a naughty little boy, his eyes going to harry cuddled up on the sofa. 

It wasn’t soon after that harry started snoring, passed out on the couch. The movie credits were now rolling. Louis was almost asleep too when Zayn’s hand moved to his arse, kneading the soft sensitive skin and holding the naked boy close with an arm around his waist. Louis didn’t mind, harry himself never missed an opportunity to fondle the boy’s bum. He yawned and closed his eyes, enjoying peace and quiet. However that didn’t last long as Zayn’s fingers went nearer and nearer to his hole. ‘You want my fingers boo? Want me to finger fuck ya?’ Zayn abruptly said, his voice unusually deep. Louis chose not to look at Zayn’s face and instead replied with shaking his head . ‘You sure babe? Think I wanna finger you darling, been so long since I did it’ Louis bubble butt was spread open and zayn rubbed the twitching hole with his finger. ‘B-but’ he tried protesting when Zayn’s patted the round bum. ‘No darling, shush now. ‘M gonna put some fingers inside that tight hole, be good for me or I’ll have to spank that arse again’.

Thick wet fingers plunged inside his trembling body, causing gentle gasps and moans to escape from his think lips. Louis remained quiet and pliant, holding on tight to Zayn’s figure and letting him do whatever he wanted. He thought he should struggle, fight and get away. His friend shouldn’t be allowed to do whatever he wanted especially when he didn’t give permission. But as soon as he would think of that, zayn would give a particular hard thrust of his fingers causing Louis’s eyes to roll back in pleasure. He was careful to suppress his whimpers, harry slept peacefully a few feet away and as zayn put it ‘quiet down for me darling, we wouldn’t want hazza to wake up now would we. He’s been so sick today’. He laid his head on Zayn’s shoulders, his body gently swaying from Zayn’s finger fucking. ‘Perfect baby for me aren’t ya? Keeping in all those pretty noises you wanna make. Good boy, zaynie loves you my darling. Love your tight hole too, so hot and soft inside. Zaynie’s making you feel so nice and full huh babe’ Louis held on harder to Zayn’s neck. His cock was hard and leaking, unattended by zayn. 

Zayn slipped in the third finger with some struggle and gentle praises. Louis’s hole clenched erratically but with sweet persuasion zayn got it in. His other hand rested on the boy’s bum in silent comfort. After plunging knuckle deep in the bubble butt, the fingers halted. Louis’s soft whimpers halted with them but then with his other hand, zayn pulled the boy back to look at him. Louis’s face was flushed and hot. The boy was panting and a few strands of his hair clung to his forehead. Zayn was torn whether the boy looked extremely cute or hot or both. Also the way he bit his bottom lip in nervous embarrassment wasn’t helping Zayn’s trouser situation either. Zayn smiled fondly at him, his eyes dark and clouded. ‘Want you to ride my fingers darling, it’s ok babe, use your pretty thighs for zaynie.’ Louis like a deer in headlights, stilled. Zayn chuckled and pushed his fingers up causing the boy in his lap to gasp in surprise. After that Louis started bouncing on his own, unaware of what he was doing except chasing the pleasure he was getting. 

Zayn proudly gazed at him, in awe at his friend who insisted on being a grown up whenever teased about his height, to be riding his fingers on his lap, whining and moaning. He couldn’t help it, zayn leaned forward to kiss Louis. His lips merging with the other’s, though with Louis gasping and opening his mouth cutely in surprise. Zayn’s other hand touched the poor leaking cock he had neglected since the beginning. ‘That’s right, fucking cum f’r me, lemme get all that cum out of you baby’ . Fiercely stroking him through a powerful orgasm, Louis fell forward with a drawn out moan, his body trembling and spent. 

It seemed Louis slept right after zayn made him cum. Zayn cooed at his adorable face. He cleaned him up a bit and laid him down on the couch. He went to harry who was asleep face down on the nearby couch in nothing but a pair of black boxers. He pushed them down enough to get a look at the pale bum and pretty hole he filled a while ago. Good thing he plugged him up or the couch would have been ruined. He tapped at the blue base a little causing the mop of curly hair to emit a groan. Smiling contently he went to Harry’s room to get some sleep. It was late and the two boys were asleep on the couches in the living room. After an embarrassingly short wank ( thanks to today’s events ) he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! I love comments and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Do you want more ? What are your suggestions and thoughts. Please comment down below! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> If you liked it you can read a cool spin-off called can I touch by mickeyvich  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358984


End file.
